The fabrication of a semiconductor device involves a plurality of discrete and complex processes. One such process may be an etch process, where material is removed from the workpiece. Another process may be a deposition process, wherein material is deposited on the workpiece. Yet another process may be an ion implantation process where ions are implanted into the workpiece.
In some embodiments, it may be beneficial to perform one or more of these processes at a temperature different from room temperature. For example, in certain embodiments, an ion implantation process may be best performed at an elevated temperature. In other embodiments, this process may be best performed at a cold temperature.
To prepare the workpiece for this process, a preheat or cooling station may be employed. In certain embodiments, the workpiece is disposed on a platen, the temperature of which is then modified so as to control the temperature of the workpiece. This thermal transition may cause the expansion or contraction of the workpiece.
In some cases, the workpiece may be damaged while the workpiece is disposed on the platen. For example, as the temperature of the workpiece changes, the workpiece expands or contracts, relative to the platen. As the workpiece changes in dimension, particles located on the platen may scratch, mar or otherwise damage the bottom surface of the workpiece, since there is relative movement between the workpiece and the platen. This may result in a radial scratch or gouge. The scratch may lower the overall device yield and therefore increase the cost of producing semiconductor components.
Therefore, it would be beneficial if there were a system and method for minimizing the damage to the backside of the workpiece during these thermal transitions. It would also be advantageous if the system did not significantly impact the time to bring the workpiece to the desired temperature.